


El Zorro

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Kitsune, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Hay un visitante frecuente en el templo, uno que durante años no ha dejado de visitar el templo, pero este año hay un nuevo sacerdote que cambiará su vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: El Zorro
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka principalmente. Aparición de la abuela de Haru y de Nagisa.
> 
> Género: AU. Fantasía. Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje (no protagonista). Ligero OoC.
> 
> Resumen: Hay un visitante frecuente en el templo, uno que durante años no ha dejado de visitar el templo, pero este año hay un nuevo sacerdote que cambiará su vida.
> 
> Palabras: 6,114.
> 
> Terminado: Sí.
> 
> Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Notas: Este fic participa en el evento para Halloween de la página Eternal MH/SR (facebook). Día 3: Temática libre.

La luz de una lámpara brillaba en la oscuridad del bosque, era tarde, no era una hora en que una persona debería andar por el bosque pero el dueño de la lámpara no se preocupaba. Subió por la colina rodeando las casas, el camino era empinado y sin escaleras, con las variaciones del suelo era difícil de recorrer pero a él no le preocupaba. Lo conocía bien.

Finalmente pudo entrar al santuario Misagozaki, aunque lo correcto sería decir que estaba invadiendo el lugar con una actitud sospechosa pues había brincado la barda trasera en lugar de usar la entrada, pero era algo que siempre hacía.

Respiró con fuerza, en ese lugar, un buen templo, siempre se respiraba un aire limpio, pacífico y solemne, bastante bueno, digno del lugar, sin embargo en ese momento percibió algo distinto, algo había cambiado en el lugar durante el último año, podía sentirlo.

Lentamente caminó recorriendo el lugar y con ello pudo percibir un aroma nuevo. Conocía bien el aroma de la sacerdotisa del templo pero este era diferente, aunque guardaba algo de parecido con el de la sacerdotisa podía darse cuenta que pertenecía a alguien joven de sexo masculino pero ¿qué hacía ahí?

Dejó las sutilezas y se dirigió a la parte del templo que correspondía a la residencia de la sacerdotisa, ahí el aroma era más fuerte y pudo hallar al fin un rastro del de la sacerdotisa.

Las luces del hogar estaban apagadas y aunque tenía maneras para entrar sin ser detectado no lo hizo, hace ya tiempo que guardaba cierto respeto a las actividades de esa familia, ya iría a horas más adecuadas a descubrir qué pasaba con la anciana sacerdotisa y quién era el nuevo habitante del lugar.

En antaño había ido y venido por el bosque sin preocuparse por los habitantes del creciente pueblo más que para hacerles algunas travesuras, especialmente si notaba que empezaban a excederse en su invasión al territorio donde aún habitaban criaturas sobrenaturales, muchos de los cuales aprovechaban estos días particulares en los que las fronteras entre los mundos se diluían un poco y la presencia espiritual aumentaba para invadir el territorio humano casi sin ningún impedimento.

Pero el templo Misagozaki siempre había erigido efectivas barreras que impedían el paso a cualquier ser sobrenatural que tuviera malas intenciones. A veces era hasta un juego el intentar entrar sólo para ver quien lograba llegar más lejos.

Resultaba irrisorio cómo lo había conseguido.

Un simple niño le había invitado a entrar.

Oculto entre la maleza de la escalinata divisó a un niño sentado bajo el _torii_ comiendo galletas de arroz, estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder causarle un buen susto. Pero el niño también lo vio e inesperadamente se levantó y se acercó a él saludándolo como si se tratara de cualquier perro o gato callejero y no un peligroso animal salvaje, incluso le ofreció de sus galletas de arroz, ni siquiera su gruñido hostil pareció amedrentar sus deseos de hacerse su amigo. Al final le lanzó una mordida sin llegar a hacerle daño y se marchó, fastidiado por su falta de reacción.

Al otro día volvió por la revancha y resultó completamente sorprendido cuando encontró un plato con tofu frito esperándole. Demasiada tentación que terminó devorando sin notar que el niño se acercaba, sólo hasta que expresó su felicidad por que le hubiera gustado. Se marchó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca tratando de hacerle una ofensa.

Después de eso siguió yendo a la espera de más tofu frito, llevándoselo rápidamente antes de que se apareciera el niño, aunque no quería convivir con él el alimento seguía siendo muy tentador.

No fue sino hasta que un día el niño logró interceptarlo antes de llegar a la comida que nuevamente lo sorprendió.

─Me gustaría que me dejaras hablar contigo y que no sólo vengas en esa forma ─le dijo luego de verse unos momentos a los ojos─ de verdad quisiera ser tu amigo.

El cómo un niño había descubierto su verdadera identidad fue algo que estuvo reflexionando durante los días en que dejó de ir al templo. Cuando volvió lo hizo en forma humana y no encontró tofu pero luego de merodear un poco el niño le salió al paso, casi maravillado de verlo. Sorprendentemente lo había reconocido al primer instante.

Pronto dejó de usar el pretexto del tofu para ir a ver al niño que en menos de lo que imaginó se convirtió en un afable hombre y sabio sacerdote, aunque esa sabiduría se debía en parte a lo que solían platicar, su amigo humano poseía una mezcla de respeto y curiosidad que le incentivaba a hablarle sobre muchas cosas de su mundo. O quizás sólo había aprendido a apelar a su vanidad.

Un ser poseedor de una longevidad como la suya no se preocupaba por el pasar del tiempo, las frágiles vidas humanas resultaban algo efímero en su existencia, algo que no merecía su atención. Pero cuando el ocaso se acercaba a su amigo por primera vez lo tomó en cuenta. Mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado el hombre se convirtió en anciano, cedió el templo a uno de sus hijos y dedicó su tiempo a su familia y dar paseos por el bosque con él. Su curiosa amistad se convirtió en un cuento que sus descendientes creyeron siendo infantes pero que al crecer tomaron por una invención para darle fuerza al atractivo del templo.

Luego de que su amigo muriera se distanció del templo y de la familia, sobre todo al descubrir que ninguno pudo descubrir su identidad debajo de sus disfraces, fue algo decepcionante.

Aún iba, muy de vez en cuando y cada vez menos, pero nunca faltaba en esas fechas de otoño para asegurarse de que ningún espíritu o _yokai_ quisiera pasarse de listo, era un favor que hacía en memoria de su fallecido amigo.

Además la sacerdotisa actual era una amable mujer que enviudó joven y se había encargado de criar sola a su único hijo quien hace años había decido dejar el pueblo para perseguir una carrera profesional lejos de ahí y la visitaba muy poco. Ella no había protestado y lo había dejado marcharse aunque se quedara sola y el destino del templo fuera incierto.

El joven había resultado ser bastante piedra para las cuestiones espirituales y en ese aspecto agradecía que no fuera a ser el encargado del templo, de todos los descendientes de su amigo sin duda era el menos sensible, contrario a su madre que hasta ahora era la más perceptiva pero sin llegar al grado de su amigo, sin duda sospechaba que tenía una identidad sobrenatural pero nunca había descubierto su verdadera identidad, tampoco podía ver espíritus ni seres sobrenaturales pero sí sentirlos. Suponía que por eso y aunado a las viejas historias de su antepasado era que siempre solía mostrarle una confianza especial, la suficiente para contarle sobre su familia. Curiosamente nunca había parecido preocupada por lo que pasaría con el templo si su hijo no quería hacerse cargo y nunca le había preguntado por qué.

· · ·

Se presentó a horas vespertinas al día siguiente, esta vez usó la escalinata e iba disfrazado de una joven mujer de cabello oscuro. Pudo ver de espaldas a un joven barriendo la explanada, iba vestido como sacerdote lo que le provocó una punzada de desconfianza pero a la vez de curiosidad ¿era por él que todo el lugar olía y se sentía diferente?

Caminó hasta estar cerca de él.

─¿Disculpe? Buenas tardes ─el joven se giró y contempló los más hermosos ojos azules de los que tuviera memoria, parecían del color del mar, con una quietud que le hizo pensar en aguas profundas e inexploradas. Podría perderse en esos ojos.

Su vista se amplió y descubrió que esos ojos adornaban el rostro sereno de un hombre joven, el rostro era sin duda masculino pero sumamente atractivo, su piel blanca resaltaba gracias a su cabello negro y corto. Si se presentara con su verdadera apariencia el hombre sería tan sólo unos centímetros más pequeño pero con el disfraz que tenía resultaba más alto.

─¿Qué necesita? ─parpadeó por la voz desconocida y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que venía del joven hombre al que no dejaba de contemplar ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí? Que poco digno.

Carraspeó.

─Me preguntaba dónde estaba la sacerdotisa Umi ─dijo finalmente, recordando a qué iba.

El joven no respondió de inmediato sino que se le quedó mirando unos momentos.

─Se encuentra delicada de salud.

Oh.

─Oh… ─sintió un verdadero pesar, la mujer ya era anciana, no debería extrañarle que tuviera achaques y problemas de salud que le impidieran ausentarse de sus deberes.

»Entonces ¿usted es…?

El joven suspiró e hizo una expresión cansada que le hizo crispar una ceja, aparentemente había respondido esa pregunta muchas veces y le pesaba tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

─Nanase Haruka… nuevo _kannushi_ ─respondió escuetamente.

Así que este era el querido nieto de Umi, aquel que le gustaba ir a visitar a su abuela pero que por algún motivo no había podido conocer nunca. Aunque ya sabía algo de él por lo que la anciana le platicaba pero nunca le dijo que tuviera intenciones de dedicarse al templo.

─Ya veo… ─no le pasó desapercibido que Haruka había omitido ser nieto de Nanase Umi, quizás por qué se infería al compartir apellidos o por que viejos conocidos del lugar sí habían llegado a conocerlo.

─¿Necesita algo más? ─preguntó, al parecer era tan poco social como su abuela decía.

─Eh… un amuleto, hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí pero mi hijo ha tenido pesadillas últimamente y… ─inventó rápidamente pero antes de terminar su explicación ya el sacerdote había empezado a andar hacia otro extremo del lugar, cuidando de no arrastrar la escoba. Dudó un momento pero finalmente lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta un lugar marcado como «tienda» donde estaban expuestos toda clase de amuletos. Haruka entró y desde el otro lado del mostrador eligió uno y se lo ofreció.

─Alejará aquello que esté perturbando su sueño ─tomó el amuleto y pudo sentir como emanaba energía espiritual, no había sentido algo así desde los amuletos que fabricaba su viejo amigo. Miró al joven fijamente pero éste se limitó a indicarle el costo del amuleto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba dinero.

Se palpó la ropa fingiendo que buscaba su cartera o monedero para después hacer una mueca asustada.

─Creo que… perdí mi monedero… ─hizo su mejor puchero esperando que el buen sacerdote le perdonara el pago y le dejara llevarse el amuleto.

Haru estiró la mano para que se lo devolviera.

─Vuelva cuando tenga dinero.

Tacaño.

Después, solo en el bosque y luego de despotricar contra el sacerdote, que podía ser muy lindo pero tenía un carácter que dejaba mucho que desear, no se parecía a su abuela, pensó precisamente en ella, delicada de salud ¿sería que por eso el bonito sacerdote lucía tan serio y fue tan inflexible ante la propuesta de fiarle el amuleto para que su pobre (e imaginario) hijo pudiera dormir bien?

Infló las mejillas ahora bastante en serio, no, ya había decidido que ese hombre le caía mal y no iba a buscar pretextos ni excusas para que le gustara.

Miró el amuleto en su mano, al final, sólo por que se molestó, lo había robado, además tenía curiosidad, seguía sintiendo su efectividad y sabía que la única razón por la que a él no le afectaba era por que no tenía malas intenciones. A pesar de su enojo.

─¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún dulce?

Escuchó la conocida voz y apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar el puño antes de tener unos enormes ojos amatistas frente a él, tratando de averiguar que escondía.

─Hola Nagisa ─el recién llegado sonrió ampliamente.

─Qué rápido Mako-chan.

─He mejorado ─sonrió encantadoramente.

─Anda, dime que traes ahí, anda, y cómo te escondiste ─trataba inútilmente de quitarle lo que tenía en la mano que Makoto era mucho más hábil en eso.

─¿Esconderme? ─lo miró confuso pero sin bajar la guardia.

─Me costó encontrarte ¿qué tienes ahí? ─empezaba a molestarse─ No me gusta.

Makoto parpadeó y finalmente se lo puso en la mano. Nagisa soltó una exclamación y dejó caer el amuleto retrocediendo varios pasos, sus pupilas se habían alargado y mostraba una expresión fiera.

─¿De dónde sacaste eso? ─sin embargo su voz sonó más como un lloriqueo. Makoto miró con interés la reacción y sonrió. Se agachó a recoger el amuleto, al parecer era tan efectivo que lo había ocultado de otros _yokai_.

─Hay un nuevo sacerdote en el templo ─Nagisa miró extrañado la falta de reacción cuando Makoto tomó el amuleto pero luego de esas palabras pareció comprender.

─Así que allá andabas ─recordaba la amistad que Makoto había tenido con un humano hace muchos años y era de los pocos, o el único, que no lo criticaba por eso ni por seguir procurando a esa familia, Makoto incluso le había tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarle a qué iba precisamente en esas fechas al templo─. Parece que ese nuevo sacerdote sí sabe hacer las cosas.

─Parece que sí.

─¿Y cómo es? ─su curiosidad fue bastante evidente─ ¿Podrías deshacerte de eso antes? ─no se había acercado luego de los pasos que dio.

─Mmmmh, no ─sonrió suavemente y se guardó el amuleto. Nagisa lo miró mal pero luego sonrió con travesura.

─Así que… causó una buena impresión en ti ¿eh? ─Nagisa había sostenido durante décadas que Makoto se había enamorado de su amigo y que por eso nunca se había olvidado de esa familia, y que guardaba la esperanza de reencontrarlo en alguno de sus descendientes.

Makoto siempre alegaba que si fuera cierto habría intentado seducirlo en su momento.

Nagisa sostenía su teoría diciéndole que no había buscado ningún compañero sentimental a pesar de sus años de vida.

Y así podían pasar horas discutiendo sin llegar a ningún lado.

En ese momento Makoto se encogió de hombros.

─Es muy antipático, demasiado serio, ni siquiera se esfuerza en ser amable ─remarcó cruzando los brazos, no mencionó nada de sus profundos ojos color del mar ni su bello rostro.

─Qué lástima… ¿y Umi? ─preguntó alarmado reparando de pronto en ese detalle.

─Su salud no es favorable.

Nagisa, siempre demasiado expresivo, se mostró triste de inmediato, la vieja sacerdotisa no sólo se había ganado la simpatía de Makoto.

─¿Crees qué…? ─no terminó la pregunta.

Makoto suspiró.

─Es una humana en el ocaso de su vida ─escuchó como el otro se sorbía la nariz.

Quizás Umi no había heredado la habilidad de su antepasado pero había hecho mucho por reavivar el cada vez más perdido culto a los espíritus del bosque, muchos niños habían crecido creyendo en los habitantes del bosque y en su adultez todavía varios mostraban respeto por ellos y el bosque. Aunque los seres sobre naturales no se acercaban al templo sabían quien era y le guardaban una silenciosa deferencia.

Pensar en perderla no sólo entristecería a muchos sino que crearía altas expectativas en torno al heredero.

· · ·

Dejó pasar unos días antes de volver a ir al templo, cuando lo hizo acudió en su forma humana sin disfraces: un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, alto y fuerte. Pocas veces dejaba ver esa forma a los humanos pero Umi así le había conocido las últimas ocasiones en que fue.

Encontró al sacerdote en la tienda siendo acosado por unas jovencitas en uniforme de preparatoria.

Por algún motivo se le escapó un gruñido.

Pudo escuchar como esas chicas trataban de sacarle información sobre lo que le gustaba, su edad y cosas así, una incluso se ofreció a llevarle algún almuerzo.

Se calmó un poco cuando vio la cara fastidiada del sacerdote.

─Buenas tardes ─saludó llegando a la tienda, el sacerdote no cambió de expresión pero se giró de inmediato a él buscando ignorarlas concentrándose en el recién llegado posible cliente. Las chicas también le miraron sin disimular lo poco que les gustaba su interrupción pero no tardaron en notar que era un joven apuesto.

─¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ─antes de que las chicas pudieran hacer algo más Makoto miró rápidamente a una a los ojos.

─¡Ah! Olvidé que prometí que llegaría temprano a casa ─exclamó esa chica y en un dos por tres estaba arrastrando a sus amigas fuera del templo.

Haru las siguió con la mirada y luego miró a Makoto de manera penetrante, éste sintió la intensidad de su mirada de tal modo que tuvo el impulso de pedir perdón.

─¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ─preguntó Haru nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

─Ah, sí… quería saber si podía ver a Umi ─Haru levantó suavemente una ceja─. Mi nombre es Makoto y ella y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo, mis padres viven abajo ─señaló hacia la escalera─ estuve un tiempo fuera y ahora que he regresado me han contando de su estado, por eso quise pasar a saludar.

Aunque no había ido al templo en varios días sí se había ocultado entre la gente recabando información sobre Umi para inventar una excusa creíble con la cual presentarse. Él mismo no se sabía decir por que se tomaba tantas molestias pero ahí estaba.

Haru no le respondió de inmediato sino que se le quedó mirando unos momentos con esa seriedad que, Makoto empezaba a sospechar, podría incómoda a cualquier persona.

─Un momento ─salió de la tienda y caminó hacia la casa con Makoto siguiéndole, entró a la casa cerrando antes de que Makoto pudiera acercarse demasiado y tardó algunos minutos en salir.

Makoto ya estaba pensando en irse y más tarde entrar a hurtadillas a la casa, cuando Haru estuviera ocupado pero el humano salió de la casa antes de que se decidiera.

─Pasa ─le dijo simplemente dejándole espacio para que entrara. Makoto entró quitándose los zapatos y diciendo «con permiso».

Luego de cerrar la puerta Haru avanzó por el pequeño pasillo nuevamente sin decirle nada así que Makoto fue tras él luego de rodar los ojos. Entró a una habitación donde la anciana estaba sentada en un _futon_ , vestía con un _yukata_ blanco y una manta le cubría las piernas.

─Oh, eres tú de verdad ─la mujer parecía feliz de verlo. Haru se quedó de pie junto a la puerta así que Makoto entró y se arrodilló junto a la mujer, el sacerdote se retiró sin decir nada.

─Sí, oí que se encuentra algo delicada.

─Oh, no es nada, Haruka me cuida bien ─Makoto dio un vistazo hacia la puerta y se acercó a ella confidencialmente.

─Parece bastante serio ─«por no decir antipático».

─Lo sé, pero es un buen muchacho ─por la expresión de su cara Makoto pudo deducir que casi se estaba disculpando por él.

─Y veo que se está haciendo cargo del templo ─ella asintió sonriendo.

─Siempre le llamó la atención, aunque su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Ah, su padre, ese mal hijo en su opinión.

Ah, eso resolvía su falta de preocupación por su aparentemente falta de heredero para el templo.

─¿Qué tal le va? ─preguntó con curiosidad.

─¿A mi o a él? ─respondió con diversión, Makoto rió suavemente.

─A los dos.

─Bueno, parece que no me he cuidado adecuadamente en estos años y eso me está pasando factura ─a él le constaba que era muy trabajadora, sobre todo desde que estaba sola, no le extrañaba que se hubiera descuidado a sí misma.

Antes de poder añadir algo más Haru entró a la habitación con una charola donde llevaba té y algunos dulces tradicionales hechos en casa. Los dejó en el suelo junto a Makoto.

─Gracias Haruka ─comentó la mujer, su nieto sólo asintió y volvió a salir.

A Makoto tal seriedad y falta de habla empezaba a inquietarle.

─Por favor toma uno, Haruka es un excelente cocinero ─pidió Umi una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo, con un evidente tono de orgullo en su voz. Makoto aceptó el ofrecimiento y tomó uno de los dulces, no era tofu frito pero tampoco era quisquilloso con la comida humana. Una suerte por que con la primera mordida quedó enamorado de ese sabor.

─Delicioso ─Umi asintió sonriendo, ella había tomado una de las tazas de té.

Pronto siguieron platicando, Umi tomó uno de los dulces y Makoto se acabó todos los demás sin darse cuenta. Hablaron sobre todo de cómo le había ido a ella desde la última vez que se vieron y de cómo le había ido a él, de parte de Makoto eran todas mentiras, una historia de vida inventada para tener con qué responderle, no importaban las sospechas de Umi si ella no podía ver más allá de sus disfraces él no iba a revelarse.

─Creo que no había conocido a su nieto ─comentó luego de un momento en que se quedaron en silencio.

─Eso me parece, no es raro, cuando era menor venía muy poco y al crecer empezó a trabajar en un templo en Tokio para empezar a aprender mientras terminaba sus estudios. Pero ya lleva varios meses aquí, hace mucho que no venías ─no había regaño en esa observación pero silenciosamente lamentó no haber podido conocer antes al joven.

Por otro lado esa pequeña historia le sirvió para darse cuenta lo comprometido que estaba Haru con el templo.

─Es tarde ─Makoto brincó ligeramente y giró la cabeza a la puerta donde Haru estaba parado ¿en qué momento se había acercado?

─¿Mucho? ─preguntó Umi sin inmutarse por la repentina presencia.

─Debes descansar ─Makoto tradujo eso como que no era tarde pero al parecer su presencia estaba incordiando a Haru. Normalmente molestaría al humano pero por consideración a Umi decidió marcharse.

─Es cierto, debería irme o llegaré tarde a cenar ─se levantó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Umi─. Vendré después a verla, espero encontrarla mejor.

─Yo también lo espero ─se despidió ella.

Makoto salió de la habitación y Haru lo acompañó a la puerta.

─Hasta luego, Nanase-kun ─se despidió luego de ponerse los zapatos, Haru sólo le asintió y cerró la puerta.

Makoto sintió que le temblaba una ceja.

─Antipático.

· · ·

A pesar de lo mucho que Makoto se decía que sólo quería ver cómo estaba Umi y que Haru le caía mal seguía yendo con cierta frecuencia, más de la que había llevado a cabo en décadas, y en cada plática con la anciana trataba de conocer más a Haru con pequeñas preguntas.

También observaba al joven sacerdote, había notado su dedicación y su esfuerzo por mantener el templo en buen estado. Además cada vez estaba más convencido de que tenía habilidades especiales, lo sentía, especialmente cada vez que tenía oportunidad de manipular los amuletos, pero parecía bastante bueno en disimularlo.

Hablando de los amuletos, también había visto que Haru era muy bueno con las manos, una vez había coincidido su visita con un momento en que los estaba elaborando y se le quedó mirando un rato, impresionado por la rapidez y efectividad con que los hacía.

Y su comida. Su comida era deliciosa. No es que le hubieran invitado a comer pero siempre que se quedaba con Umi a platicar les llevaba algo pequeño de comer, aunque eran cosas sencillas no podía dejar de notar que no había cosa que no le hubiera quedado bien.

Por otro lado Umi tenía días buenos y días malos, a veces la encontraba haciendo alguna labor en el templo y a veces sólo descansaba. En ocasiones terminaba ayudando a Haru en lo que se podía, cuando Haru tenía que estar entrando y saliendo de la casa verificando como se encontraba su abuela. Era evidente el cariño que se tenían mutuamente y cuando los veía juntos podía apreciar como la expresión de Haru era capaz de transmitir algo más que seriedad y fastidio, también se podía relajar o mostrar preocupación.

A veces terminaba golpeándose mentalmente cuando se daba cuenta de que Haru le parecía cada vez menos antipático y le contaba cada vez más cualidades.

─¿A qué te dedicas? ─preguntó un día Haru cuando barrían la explanada. Por suerte Makoto ya tenía preparada una respuesta para eso, había empezado a pensar que no la usaría nunca.

─Actualmente estoy desempleado ─hizo una falsa cara de pena. Haru se detuvo de barrer y lo miró.

─No pareces muy preocupado por eso ─Makoto sabía por qué lo decía, sus frecuentes visitas podían extenderse por largo tiempo.

─Trato de mantenerme optimista ─rió nerviosamente.

─Entonces ¿cuándo me pagarás el amuleto que te llevaste? ─Makoto le miró deteniéndose también.

─¿Disculpa? ¿Qué amuleto?

─No creas que no me di cuenta que te lo llevaste.

─¿Me acusas de ladrón? ─fingió estar sumamente ofendido pero lo cierto era que estaba curioso y nervioso.

Haru rodó los ojos.

─Ese día no venías con esta forma, venías como mujer ─Makoto se contuvo de entrecerrar los ojos, en cambio bufó burlón.

─Pfff, qué cosas dices.

─Zorro ─volvió a mirar hacia Haru que estaba sacando una tira de pergamino con algo escrito, un hechizo. Retrocedió un paso y frunció el ceño. Ahora estaba convencido.

─Así que sí te diste cuenta… tardaste en notarlo.

─Lo noté desde el principio, puedo verte las orejas ─señaló sobre su cabeza a las orejas invisibles─ y tu cola ─ahora señaló su cadera.

─Pfff, no te creo, no dijiste nada.

─No tenía por qué ─se encogió de hombros─ pero has estado merodeando por aquí mucho tiempo ─sinceramente Haru pensó que se agotaría su curiosidad y volvería a desaparecer, justo como su abuela decía, que Makoto aparecía un día y desaparecía meses.

Ahora Makoto rodó los ojos.

─¿Para qué es eso? ─señaló el hechizo.

─Para mostrar tu verdadera forma.

─¿Tanto quieres que lo admita?

─Me debes un amuleto.

─Tacaño.

─Ladrón.

Se miraron unos momentos en silencio y luego Makoto sonrió.

─Con lo que te he ayudado esa deuda debería estar pagada.

─Entonces lo admites.

Eso debía ser trampa.

Se encogió de hombros.

─Tómalo como quieras ─reanudó su tarea de barrer pero Haru siguió mirándolo de esa manera penetrante a la que no lograba acostumbrarse.

─¿Por qué vienes tanto? ─Makoto lo miró y volvió a detenerse. Suspiró. Había esperado mucho a que uno de los descendientes de su amigo tuviera sus habilidades pero no esperó que sería de este modo.

─Hace tiempo que frecuento el templo.

─¿Mucho tiempo?

─Bastante…

Haru dio un par de barridos más antes de volver a mirarle.

─Entonces es cierto… conocías a mi antepasado.

Vaya, era reconfortante saber que la historia se seguía contando.

Le sonrió genuinamente por primera vez.

─¿Lo dudabas?

─Sí ─eso le quitaba todo lo reconfortante─. No creí que aún anduvieras por ahí.

─¡Ah! Dudabas que fuera el mismo de tu antepasado.

Haru no respondió pero dejó de mirarle y siguió barriendo. A Makoto de algún modo le gustaba ese gesto evasivo.

─Entonces… pudiste distinguirme ─ahora empezaba a saborear con gusto esa revelación.

Haru asintió.

─Siempre los he visto, aunque se disfracen.

Vaya, eso podía explicar algo de su comportamiento ¿cómo habría sido la vida de ese chico si era capaz de percibir y ver lo sobrenatural, en una gran ciudad, con un padre que tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra?

Introversión.

Sin realmente pensar en lo que hacía se acercó a él y estiró la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla con los nudillos. Haru lo miró sorprendido y se alejó.

─Lo siento ─Makoto se alejó también alzando las manos y dejando caer la escoba al suelo, Haru afiló los ojos pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

»¿Quieres que sea sincero? Desde que él murió estaba esperando a ver si alguno de sus descendientes tenía sus habilidades, quizás soy algo nostálgico, y aunque lo esperaba me has sorprendido bastante.

La expresión de Haru se relajó algo pero igual se mantuvo alejado. Makoto pensó en su amigo, en cómo había contado a sus padres que se había hecho amigo de un zorro y ellos le creyeron, tuvieron fe en el don que tenía. Evidentemente Haru no había tenido eso.

· · ·

Ahora que se habían aclarado Makoto iba con mayor frecuencia y ya ni siquiera usaba sus mentiras con Umi, Haru le confirmó que aunque ella no sabía su verdadera identidad por qué sólo tenía una ligera percepción hacia lo sobrenatural esa misma percepción le hacía saber que no era un humano común y corriente, efectivamente ella sólo asumió y aceptó que se trataba del zorro de los cuentos de su familia y por eso parecía tan abierta con él. Cuando supo eso resolvió mostrarle su verdadera forma como recompensa por creer y para ahorrarse molestias.

Iba y venía del templo casi como un miembro de la familia, muchas veces ni siquiera se molestaba en esconder su cola y sus orejas, Haru de todos modos podía verlas y ya no había necesidad de hacerlo frente a Umi, sólo lo hacía cuando había algún visitante y no podía evadirlo.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Haru, a veces pensaba que era como cuando su amigo vivía pero Haru era muy diferente, tenía una manera muy distinta de hacer las cosas, de comportarse e incluso de preguntarle, era silencioso, se guardaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos y Makoto se encontraba muchas veces tratando de adivinarlos, observando atentamente hasta captar cualquier mínimo cambio en él. Pronto se dio cuenta de que esos pequeños cambios podían significar mucho, la manera en que movía la cabeza, la manera en que exhalaba, la manera en que movía los ojos, todo podía ser diferente dependiendo de su estado de ánimo pero al mismo tiempo esas diferencias eran tan sutiles que sólo podían ser percibidas e interpretadas por ojos expertos, y por lo que veía nadie se daba cuenta del todo de lo que pasaba por la mente de Haru.

─¿Por qué no preparas tofu frito? ─le preguntó un día cuando pululaba en la cocina, observando a Haru trabajar, el sacerdote parecía tener una obsesión con el pescado pues diario era el protagonista del menú.

─Si no te gusta lo que hay, no comas ─Makoto suspiró, no era la primera vez que le respondía algo así.

─Pensé que ya nos llevábamos lo bastante bien como para no pasar por esto ─a veces Haru sí hacía tofu frito, le quedaba muy bien pero en verdad lo preparaba muy pocas veces y sólo para evitar que Makoto hiciera un desastre en la cocina. De nuevo.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que prepare.

Rodó los ojos, y si insistía diría que todo lo que preparaba era bueno para su abuela y aunque dijera que el tofu también era bueno de todos modos ignoraría su petición.

Además la última vez (la única vez) que intentó cocinar algo terminó con un hechizo paralizándole en un rincón de la casa y con Haru muy enfadado por el desastre.

─Anda ─se acercó por la espalda hasta invadir su espacio personal, asomándose por encima de su hombro. Percibió una turbación en Haru, eso le gustaba, por eso invadía su espacio cada vez más.

─No ─y su necedad lo instaba a hacerlo cada vez más también, como un reto.

─Se bueno… ─se pegó más a su espalda─ o le diré a tu abuela ─ella siempre terminaba haciendo que su nieto preparara lo que quería, pero lo usaba como último recurso.

─No seas infantil, y quítate o harás que me queme.

Estiró una mano y apagó la estufa, con la misma mano tomó el rostro de Haru y lo giró hacia él con cuidado, sonrió al notar el sonrojo que le adornaba.

─¿Qué haces? ─la voz de Haru tenía un tono que Makoto no había escuchado antes, como si hubiera ansiedad y anhelo a la vez.

No respondió con palabras sino que unió sus labios suavemente.

No lo había planeado ni lo estaba pensando, simplemente lo hizo sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo cuando lo razonó pero al sentir que los labios de Haru se movían suavemente contra los suyos volvió a apagar su mente y siguió.

· · ·

Despertó al amanecer enredado en el _futon_ de Haru. Con Haru. Sonrió viéndolo dormir entre sus brazos recordando como la noche anterior luego de aquel casto beso se quedó con ansias de más, ansias que no pudo satisfacer debido a la aparición de Umi en la cocina preguntando por la cena. Todavía tuvo que esperar a que terminaran de cenar, a que Umi se acostara y mientras Haru recogía se aseguró de que la anciana se quedara dormida, prácticamente brincó encima del sacerdote y lo arrastró a la habitación donde lo besó y tocó a su gusto, no llegaron más allá por negativa de Haru pero si por Makoto fuera lo habría hecho suyo más de una vez.

Cuando las noches y los encuentros fueron pasando se dio cuenta de que no había experimentado una emoción así antes, no que recordara, Haru le complementaba de una manera que no creía posible, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, reaccionaba a sus caricias de una manera que le enloquecía, de hecho ahora que dejaba de buscar excusas para que Haru no le gustara se encontró con que le fascinaba prácticamente cada aspecto de él.

La manera en que se movía, como se concentraba cuando hacía los amuletos o los rezos, la paciencia con la que soportaba a las chicas que venían a intentar hacerle conversación (que siempre terminaba ahuyentando él). Los pequeños cambios en sus gestos cuando le atrapaba mirándole.

Se estaba enamorando perdidamente del humano y no estaba haciendo nada por impedirlo.

Y Haru le correspondía.

No lo decía con palabras pero bastaba con la manera en que respondía sus caricias y como se sonrojaba por sus atenciones.

Hubiera sido una época idílica pero la realidad le recordó que no vivía un sueño cuando Umi sufrió una crisis que los hizo correr al hospital de donde ella ya no salió.

Haru se había estado preparando mentalmente para ese momento desde que ella había caído enferma y él se había tenido que trasladar al pueblo de urgencia asumiendo el control del templo y la responsabilidad de su cuidado pero jamás imaginó que sería tan agotador.

Estar en el hospital esperando noticias ya era de por sí cansado. Avisó a sus padres que de inmediato se trasladaron al pueblo y cuando en el hospital todo terminó empezó a organizar el rito funerario. Umi había sido una mujer querida y dada su profesión muchos la conocían, apenas él y sus padres volvieron al templo con las cenizas empezaron a recibir personas que querían mostrar sus respetos y quemar incienso.

Makoto fue un gran apoyo mientras estuvo solo y luego de que llegaron sus padres se mantuvo cerca, su sola presencia lo reconfortaba pero no pudieron volver a estar solos sino hasta que los Nanase volvieron a Tokio, sólo hasta esa noche, luego de que el último visitante se retiró, fue que Makoto se acercó a Haru. Seguía arrodillado frente al altar de Umi, Makoto se sentó atrás de él y lo envolvió silenciosamente con los brazos, Haru se recargó en él relajando su postura y a los pocos minutos Makoto se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

Lo mantuvo así hasta que se calmó su llanto sólo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Se quedó un momento ahí antes de llevarlo a la cama, observando como el incienso se consumía, reflexionando.

En comparación con su prolongada longevidad la vida de un humano resultaba insignificante, conoció a Umi siendo una niña y la vio crecer y morir sin que él sufriera apenas cambios. Y eso no tendría importancia si no fuera por que entre sus brazos se encontraba el amor de su vida, un humano que en menos de lo pensado llegaría a su ocaso. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que vería a Haru envejecer y que lo despediría de esta vida, un suspiro más en la existencia del planeta.

Y sintió miedo.

Apretó a Haru contra su cuerpo, llevaban pocos meses conviviendo pero ya sentía que no podía vivir sin él ¿qué haría cuando enfermara, cuando envejeciera…?

¿Qué haría cuando muriera?

Cerró los ojos invadido por pensamientos dolorosos, Haru era un humano y como tal su vida era frágil y aunque podía protegerlo de cualquier daño no podía desafiar al tiempo y evitar que se lo quitara.

Desde el bosque, Nagisa miraba el templo, no era el único escondido que de ese modo estaba mostrando sus respetos a la sacerdotisa fallecida pero además sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en otra cosa, admitía que se había equivocado, Makoto en verdad no se había enamorado de su amigo de antaño pues veía la adoración que profesaba al nuevo sacerdote. Sin saberlo compartía pensamientos con Makoto por que ¿qué pasaba con un ser como ellos si su ser más amado resultaba ser un humano del que tendrían que despedirse en apenas unos años?


End file.
